


Bonus Features

by Marfacat



Series: Starscream But In Really Weird Scenarios [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Extra things, Gen, Hippie Cult Universe, My brain isn't done with these guys yet, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfacat/pseuds/Marfacat
Summary: Formerly 'For the Sake of Morale,' little extra scenes that didn't fit into the main storyline for 'The Hippie Cult.'
Series: Starscream But In Really Weird Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524788
Comments: 70
Kudos: 125





	1. Shy Brenda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was originally going to be another chapter, but I decided to start up this companion piece instead. 
> 
> One issue I’ve been having has been trying to develop Starscream’s relationship with the Cult™️ without getting sidetracked from the plot- hence, this!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thank y’all for all the support on The Hippie Cult! :)

“Why do you put so much magnesium in your fuel?” Shy Brenda asked, sitting next to Starscream at the dispensary. “Not that- not that it’s  _bad,_ or anything, just. Doesn’t that get a little... Gritty?” Starscream paused in his stirring, sucking on the end of the stick he was using thoughtfully.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had access to additives,” he said, lazily swirling his digit around in his fuel. “I deserve nice things sometimes.” Shy Brenda nodded.

“I get that,” they said, sipping their own fuel through a straw. “I’ve got a collection of interesting bones I found on the side of the road, back when we were on Earth. They freak people out, but they make me happy.” Starscream looked at them strangely.

“Wait- What is a _‘bone?’_” He asked, setting his stirring stick aside. “Is that some sort of organic waste product?” Shy Brenda perked up, visor glowing brightly. 

“It’s  _ fascinating,  _ actually-” they began, accidentally slamming their servos on the tabletop and startling everybody. They cringed sheepishly. “Er- Sorry. Can I show you?” 

Starscream wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, but now everybody at the table was watching them. Brenda’s servos were clasped together hopefully, field excited and hopeful. If he said no, he’d look like an aft.

He didn’t have anything better to do, anyway.

“... Sure,” he said. Shy Brenda’s field was elated, and they grabbed his wrist to tug him away.

“Thank you!” They squealed, speed-walking down the corridor to their cell. “Nobody  _ ever  _ wants to listen to me!” 

Well  _ now,  _ Starscream was afraid to know.

“Wonderful. _Why is that?_” He asked politely, trying not to show his dread. 

Shy Brenda tugged him into their cell, releasing his wrist and carefully pulling a small crate out from under their berth and setting it on their insulating cover.

“Everyone thinks is kind of creepy and gross, but these are, like, the  only  _non-squishy_ parts organics have! It’s so cool, come look!” Starscream, morbidly intrigued, hesitantly approached the box of bones. He pulled out a long, toothy skull, eyeing it strangely.

“What is this?” He asked, handing it to Brenda. “Why is it full of holes?” Shy Brenda’s field was bursting with energy. 

“Okay, so- so squishy organics don’t have armor, right? It’s all just,” they made a dismissive sweeping gesture, “just  _ goop_” Starscream nodded.

“Yes,” He said. “It’s horrid.” Brenda nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, well, it’s got to have a  shape- something to hold in together and allow them to move, right? So it’s all stuck on these- these weird little calcium growths underneath all that squish. And when they die, the squish gets eaten away, and this is all that’s left!” Starscream’s optical ridges shot up in understanding.

“Ah- an endoskeletal support structure,” he said. Brenda nodded. 

“Exactly!” They said. “Look, you can see where the optics used to be!” They pointed to the eye sockets, shoving the skull at Starscream’s face. He frowned.

“Wait, that was a  _helm?_ I don’t know much about humans, but I don’t think they’re shaped like that,” he said. Shy Brenda shook their helm.

“It wasn’t a human, though!” They said. “It was one of those- those small fluffy things! You know, that yips and stuff? I found it in a desert.” Starscream was floored.

“Wait, I thought only  _humans_ lived on Earth,” he said, taking the skull and examining it closely. “And this is almost the same shape. I think it’s just a human with a weird frametype.” 

“No, no- I did some research awhile back, they don’t  have  those! Literally all humans are built the same way, it’s so weird.” Starscream finished eyeing the coyote skull and set it back in the box.

“I see,” he said. “What do you find so interesting about these?” Shy Brenda lit up again, gesturing animatedly.

“Okay, well- before Earth, I was stationed in a mine on a really boring dusty planet not too far away. It was all just rocks and stuff,  _ super  _ _boring._ I’m serious, like,  all  the stone there was _gray._” Starscream nodded. “And then I got to Earth, and there was so much to see! I mean, I  know  we were supposed to stay away from all the local stuff- but it was so cool! All these organisms were so  _weird_ and  _ complicated__-_ maybe a little gross, too, but still! So I ended up doing a lot of reading about it on the human information database, and I decided to start collecting bones.” 

Starscream flashed them a strained smile.

“Wow,” He said awkwardly. Shy Brenda nodded. 

“Did you know that they weren’t designed? Like, there’s no proof that anybody  made  them. They just  _ happened! _ ” They began organizing various bones across the top of their berth, engrossed in their chattering. “Earth’s biosphere is just one long series of chemical reactions that’s been going on for the past billion years or so! And- and somehow, there’s a  system  in place, right? Like, each species does its own thing to survive, and that affects everything else, and it changes the _planet itself!_ Systems within in systems within systems- it’s constant change and movement all the way down to the atoms!” Starscream observed the bones, noting that most of them were just long, white rods.

“They look like sticks,” he said. Brenda nodded.

“A lot of these are from limbs. What do you think of my collection?” They asked. Starscream had to admit, the organized lines of bones taking up half the berth were rather impressive. 

“You found all this on the _side of the road?_” He asked. Brenda shook their head.

“Oh, not all of them- I found a lot in forests near the mines,” they said. Starscream nodded.

“How very...  _ Fascinating,_” he said, referring more to Shy Brenda’s psyche than their fascination. They didn’t catch it. 

“Thank you!” They chirped. “Thanks for listening.”

”You’re welcome,” Starscream said with a strained smile. “If- If you’ll excuse me, I left my fuel back in the dispensary.” He speed-walked out of the cell, trying not to shudder.

It was always the quiet ones.


	2. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between chapters 37 and 38, contains spoilers (sort of). 
> 
> Starscream and John relate.
> 
> Warning: mentions of abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this sitting around for awhile now, and I finally polished it up enough to publish.
> 
> I give you: John’s tragic backstory!

Starscream felt like this was a bad idea, but something about the way John had reacted to his- Well.  _ Betrayal _ \- had felt achingly familiar. 

So, now he stood in the doorway to her cell, tanks tying themselves in knots. 

“Hello,” he greeted. John didn’t look up from the pile of scrap she was tinkering with in her lap.

“What do you want?” She deadpanned. Starscream awkwardly crossed his arms and entered the cell.

“I understand that you’re still angry with me,” he said, approaching her cautiously.

“You could say that,” John replied evenly, clipping a wire with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Starscream fidgeted uncomfortably, coming to a stop a safe distance away from her berth.

“I just- I’m sorry,” he finished lamely. John’s visor dimmed irritably.

“So you’ve  _said_,” she snapped, punctuating her words with another aggressive snip of a wire. 

Starscream felt like purging. It always came back to this, for him- he’d frag up, and then try to fix it, and then _nobody would _ _ believe that he was  _ trying-

“But I  _ am!_” He blurted, voice cracking. 

John looked at him strangely, then pushed her project to the side with a sigh and patted the area next to her on the berth. Starscream took a seat, feeling somewhat like a misbehaving newspark. 

“_Fine_,” she relented, staring at him as if searching for something in particular. “I guess you’re off the hook. For real, this time.”

Starscream blinked.

“Oh, um- thank you.” He crossed his ankles together uneasily. “If you don’t mind my inquiring, why were you so upset? We’re not... Particularly close.” 

John looked away. 

“You just reminded me of Shockwave,” she muttered, “so... I kind of wanted to kill you for a little bit. Sorry about that.” Starscream recoiled at that.

“Primus, what did Shockwave even  _ do _ to you?” He asked incredulously.

“He used me as a test subject for the cortical psychic patch,” John croaked miserably. “Several times.” Starscream’s wings fell.

“... Oh,” he said quietly. John nodded.

“Y’know, when you’re a new drone, you’ve got coding that makes you imprint on your authority figures,” she continued. “And you would do  _ anything  _ for them. You don’t question what they’re doing or why they’re doing it. You think ‘Oh, well- they made me, so they _must _ need me.’” 

“I see,” Starscream said, feeling a knot forming in his tanks. 

John pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. 

“And you don’t ever stop to wonder if they would ever do the same for you. If they really  _ care  _ about you.” She tightened her arms around her legs. “He was like a  sire for me, back then,” she said, voice wobbling. 

Starscream swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding patiently.

“I always thought I was special, you know. That he chose _me_ to help him for a  _ reason_,” John murmured. “And so I let him do so many things to me, because I thought he  had  to. That he would choose another method if he could. And so I let him plug the patch into me.” 

Starscream tried not to think about how achingly familiar this story sounded. 

“This was the first model, before it was perfected. He could see everything in _my_ processor,” she tapped the side of her helm, “but he didn’t know that I could see everything in  _ his_. And... I can’t  _ begin _ to articulate to you just how  little he cared about me. It was like I was... A wrench, or a drill, or something. A  _ tool_.” 

“Ah,” Starscream murmured, feeling sick. 

This was... This was something he could picture Megatron doing to  _him_. He didn’t know how to feel about that. 

John pressed her faceplate into her knees. 

“And so when he came into my mind, he didn’t expect anything significant at all. And when he left, that didn’t change. He saw  _ nothing  _ in me worth bothering with.” Finally, she looked at Starscream. “Do you have any _idea_ how that feels? When the person who means  _ everything  _ to you sees the sum of who you are and finds it so lacking that it’s not even worth a second’s consideration?” 

Starscream didn’t look at her, opting to stay completely silent. John’s servos trembled.

“After that, I tried so hard to impress him- to make him value me. Looking back on it, I think he used that to his advantage. The things he made me do were so much worse, after that, but I did them in hopes that he would care about me.” Starscream noticed that coolant began pooling at the edges of her visor. “And then he’d test the patch again, and I’d find out he still didn’t. It took several years and a near-reformat for me to realize that it was  _ never going to be enough_. I would always mean  _ nothing _ to him.”

She swiped hastily at her faceplate as the coolant escaped her visor, falling silent. Starscream pushed back the burning in his optics, and took several deep vents to compose himself. 

He placed his servo on her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

“Shockwave is an  _idiot_,” he said, “and he doesn’t deserve your grief.” John hiccuped, staring at him with something akin to reverence. 

“... Thank you,” she said quietly. Starscream pursed his lips, pulling his servo back.

“Also, if it makes you feel better, he failed.  _Big_ time.  His life’s work means _nothing_.” He smiled sardonically. “So now he knows exactly how you felt- but _you_ got to move on. And I don’t think he ever will.” 

John’s visor finished leaking.

“Yeah,” she said. “He’s just going to obsess over it until he dies, probably.” Her field still settled heavily around her in resignation. 

Starscream  hated  that he knew _exactly_ how she felt.

“It hurts, when the people you care about let you down that hard,” he murmured. “For what it’s worth- I’m sorry he was never the person you thought he was.” 

John said nothing, slumping tiredly on Starscream’s shoulder. Hesitantly, he rested a servo on her back.

Neither of them acknowledged it when coolant started dripping onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *steven universe voice* You might not believe it, but you have a lot in common- you really do.
> 
> You both got traumatized from years of emotional abuse by important and cherished authority figures in your life and now you have trust issues~!
> 
> In all seriousness, thanks for reading! Y’all really are the best. Don’t forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! :)


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is in full swing, and Starscream finally learns of Shockwave's newest pet project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I did anything with these guys, but I still have a bunch of little scenes floating around in my notes (and my head) that I wanted to do something with.
> 
> Originally, I had planned to make a sequel to The Hippie Cult at some point, but for the moment I'm actually pretty happy to let it lie as is. That being said, I still want to add little things every so often just for funsies! :D
> 
> You guys are so patient with me, and I thank you for that- I'm still working on the new chapters for my other WIPs, but I wanted to fuck around with this too.

The Sea of Rust was empty. Barren.

Void of the destruction that characterized every other region of Cybertron’s scarred crust for the mercy of being uninhabited.

The perfect place for a top-secret laboratory.

So secret, Starscream mused resentfully, that not even  _ he  _ had been aware of it. Megatron was becoming less and less forthcoming about his projects, these days. It was as if he was unaware that Starscream had a say in what happened to their faction, as well. A pretty fragging  _ big  _ say.

But, of course, the afthead went and pulled something like this right under Starscream’s olfactory sensors.

Shockwave was blathering on about ‘sparks’ or ‘replication’ or something Starscream would have been interested in hearing about any other day, but the seeker was too focused on wondering  _how much_ _fragging energon _ this had used up to listen. 

“Why was I not informed of a project of this scale?!” He snapped, rounding on Megatron. “How much of our already scarce resources have been  _ depleted _ for this?”

“Silence, Starscream,” the warlord replied, holding up a stupid, condescending servo (right in his face), “Shockwave was speaking.”

The seeker fumed.

“As I was saying, Lord Megatron,” Shockwave continued, completely ignoring Starscream’s completely reasonable question, “this is the twentieth such experiment with cloning, and-”

“_Twentieth?_” Starscream squawked. How long have you been  _ doing  _ this?!” 

“ _ Starscream! _ ” Megatron snapped. The seeker flinched at that, hating that he was starting to cower more in front of the mech that called himself his ‘master.’

Shockwave kept talking (as if Starscream had been a brief inconvenience and not his  _ superior officer_), going over more details that the seeker wasn’t listening to. 

His attention was caught by the legions of completely identical mechs, hanging limp in rows upon rows of perfectly pristine and lifeless frames.

He shuddered. It was  eerie.

Why, he silently bemoaned, did Shockwave always have to deal in the freaky scrap? Starscream’s professors would have been appalled (not that they themselves were manifestations of the Thirteen, but that was neither here nor there).

Something small scuttled into view.

“Your reports, sir,” said one of those  _ things, _ fully animated and somehow completely unreadable in the worst way. 

It handed Shockwave a datapad, empty gaze briefly flicking over Megatron and coming to rest on Starscream. They stared at each other for a moment, before it scampered off into the shadows.

Starscream suppressed a shudder. 

He did not like this experiment. He did not like these clones. Everything about this made him want to fly away as fast as he possibly could. 

“Excellent work, Shockwave,” Megatron said, praising the purple scrapheap in ways he’d long since stopped doing for Starscream. “You have once again surpassed all expectation. When will they be ready for combat?” 

“As soon as you need them, Lord Megatron. Spark insertion takes little time. If you willed it, they could all be animated in a matter of hours.”

Megatron gave a satisfied hum. Starscream turned back to the two of them.

“These...  _ Things__,_” he said with a disgusted flutter of his digits, “are they sentient?” 

Finally, Shockwave acknowledged his presence. 

“Not in a way that matters,” the scientist replied. “They are programmed to follow every order they receive from a superior officer. They will be perfectly obedient.” 

Starscream glanced back at the rows upon rows of lifeless frames, all ready to die for him in ways  _ real _ mechs took time to coax such loyalty out of, then smiled. He could work with that.

“I see,” he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is a Nasty Boy. (The cameo vehicon was John.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! :D


	4. Professional Role Model, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's post-war life just got a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a sequel so much as it is a little story arc. Just for funsies. I actually wrote most of this chapter all the way back in January, but I finished it a week or so ago. 
> 
> This will probably take a few chapters at most, idk. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support, you guys are the best!!!

“Welcome to Rusty’s Rust Stick Emporium, how may I help you today,” Starscream droned, staring evenly into the distance as if dissociating would soften the blow of such an indignity. 

The customer gawked. 

“Wait- are you  _ Starscream?!_” She squeaked. Starscream blinked slowly, then sighed.

“No,” he lied. “I am Starscream’s lesser known cousin, Stars-_cream,_ and I’ve always worked in the candy industry.  Starscream is currently residing in a rehabilitation center off-world, where no one can witness his utter humiliation at the hands of the state.”

The customer blinked.

“Cool,” she said. “Where are the rust sticks with magnesium sprinkles?”

Starscream grimaced.  _ Magnesium.  _ Ever since his fiasco with Megatron had ended, he couldn’t stand to look at the stuff.

“In aisle four, between the cobalt and the iron flakes.” The customer nodded.

“Thanks!” She chirped. Starscream watched her go, longing for that freedom of choice. 

Unfortunately, he still had two hours until his shift ended.

“Stars- _ cream,_” called his manager, over-stressing the last syllable in order to avoid stares, “there’s a mess over in aisle two. Go get the scrubbing-drone, and make sure it doesn’t bump into any displays this time!”

Starscream stared at him a long moment, as if imploring the mech to go make someone else do what was so obviously beneath  _ him. _ Starscream. The mech who had once been in charge of a significant portion of the remaining Cybertronian population. Who had led the air strikes that had brought down much Cybertron's infrastructure in order to cripple the goverment. Key player in the most devastating war in their species's recorded history. He a was a fragging  _ historical figure,  _ for Pit's sake!

The manager, who was not a telepath, stared back at him expectantly.

Starscream sighed.

“Very well,” he grumbled, mentally tallying everything single one of his manager's management flaws to comfort himself as he trudged to the  _ stupid _ closet with the  _ stupid, _ broken cleaning drone that he wasn’t allowed to fix for his  _ stupid  _ boss’s fear of him turning it into some sort of killing machine.

He grabbed the busted old thing and stomped off to aisle two.

Starscream had been a manager-  _ he _ knew how to do the job better than almost anyone. If  _ he  _ were in charge of this dump-

Oh. 

Oh,  _ Sweet Solus Prime__,_ absolutely  _ not.  _

"_Pumice!"_ He shrieked, attracting the stares of nearby customers. He abruptly switched to the employee comm channel. ' _What. In the  Pit. Happened to this aisle?!’ _

_ ‘Oh, nothing unusual,' _ his manager replied noncommittally. ' _Public indecency, a touch of depravity, and probably a felony or two.’ _

Starscream had stabbed enough people through the internals in his life to know what frame-processed energon looked like, but he could tell by the large, still puddles on the floor that this was probably not an assault. 

He continued to assess the scene with increasing horror: judging by the lazy trails left up and down the aisle, whoever was doing the bleeding hadn’t been too concerned. Based on the large number of pede-prints meandering through it, nobody involved had seen fit to do anything about it. 

He spotted what appeared to be the sticky residue of knee-prints off to one side. One smaller puddle had a clean line bisecting it that was about the width of a glossa. 

“I fragging  _ hate  _ this job,” Starscream muttered disgustedly, taking a step forward to begin his work.

His pede landed in something sticky. Slowly, agonizingly, he directed his gaze downward-

...

“I quit,” Starscream announced, shoving his badge into Pumice’s servos. The manager blinked. 

“Wait, you can’t just do that! There’s paperwork involved!” He protested. 

Starscream, counting to ten as Clinicus had taught him, blinked very slowly. 

“I did my research on you, and I know what you did in Altihex,” he said flatly. 

Pumice’s optics widened. 

“ Get out of my store,” he hissed. Starscream smiled wanly at him.

“Gladly.”

He spun on his pointy heel and marched out the doors, tracking some sort of dark orange substance behind him. 

...

Steve hummed sympathetically as Starscream cast himself dramatically upon their corroded old couch of dubious origin. 

“Long day?” He asked, taking a seat next to his partner. 

“I quit my job,” Starscream grumbled, wiggling closer to rest his head in Steve’s lap. “Again.” 

The vehicon sighed heavily.

“Babe,” he admonished, delicately tracing his digits over Starscream’s facial vents. “We both need jobs, it’s part of the parole agreement!” 

The seeker pouted.

“I’d be more than happy to keep a job if the only ones available weren’t  fragging _awful!_” He grumped. “I don’t know why they don’t just let me do something in planetary defense, I’ve made it fairly clear which side I’d stick to! What do they think I’m going to do, organize a _coup?!_” 

Steve looked at him for a moment.

“Well,  yes,” he said. “You’re kind of famous for that.” Starscream glared at him.

“That was only  _six_ times!” He griped. “Well. That they can  _ prove, _ anyway.” 

Steve scrubbed at his faceplate.

“You’re not helping your case, babe.” Starscream rolled his optics.

“Well, I don’t online in the morning and think ‘oh, today would be a  fabulous day to usurp my leader!’ It’s a  _ process._” He gestured with his servos as if illustrating a cycle chart. “You see,  _ first  _ Megatron does something slagging  stupid, and ignores my suggestions with contempt.  Then-”

“Babe, babe, babe,” Steve interrupted, grabbing Starscream’s servos and putting them back down. “I  get it , but you can’t just explain something like that to someone out of the loop. You kinda had to  _ be there._” 

Starscream huffed, but dropped the subject. 

_ ‘Starscream,'_ said Optimus’s all-knowing, everlastingly patient voice over the comm._ '_ _I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.’ _

Starscream’s optic twitched.  _ Stupid _ Primes and their  _ stupid _ moral superiority and their  _ stupid _ responsible natures-

_ ‘Not at all,' _ the seeker replied, holding up a digit to let his partner know he was preoccupied._ '_ _To what do I owe the pleasure?’  _

Clinicus said that politeness was important. As long as the therapist kept giving his pride and approval, everything he said was true as far as Starscream was concerned.

_ ‘I have received word that you are no longer employed,' _ the Prime said._ '_ _May I inquire as to why?’ _

Starscream hesitated.

_ ‘Well, you see... I didn’t get along with my manager,'_ he said lamely, making a face. 

Optimus Prime was silent, clearly unconvinced.

_ ‘I see,' _ he said. Starscream thanked Primus for small mercies. ' _You understand that having a job is a mandatory requirement of your parole agreement, correct?’ _

Starscream growled quietly, glaring off to the side.

_ ‘Yes, Prime,' _ he said._ '_ _ Rest assured that I will find another in due time.' _ There were always plenty of positions to be filled in their rapidly developing society, after all.

_ ‘That is actually what I have contacted you about. I have a proposal for you,'_ Prime responded. Starscream’s optical ridges shot up.

“Oh?” He said aloud and over the comm. Steve shot him a curious look. 

_ 'Indeed. As I'm sure you are aware, we are currently housing one of Shockwave's creations in a remote facility outside of Iacon.'  _ Starscream curled his lip.

_ 'Yes,'  _ he replied, shuddering at the headline the Predacon had made a few months back. He didn't understand why they didn't just  _ kill _ the thing.  _ 'What about it?' _

_ 'There has been a recent development- one which I believe your unique experiences can help us to navigate. I understand that it's a fair a distance away, but I am certain that your presence would be highly beneficial in this matter.' _

A sort of warmth bloomed in Starscream's spark, and he preened. He did  _ love  _ to be special.

On the other hand, nothing involving a fragging  _fire-breathing predacon_ could be anything but a fiasco, and Steve had made him swear those off.

On the  _ other  _ other hand, he had a parole agreement to adhere to, and a golden opportunity to not end up in another ridiculous candy store had fallen right into his lap- from the _Prime,_ no less.

_ 'Very well, then,' _ he said, trying to sound imperious.  _ 'I am interested. When can we discuss the details of this arrangement?' _

He belatedly realized how shady that had sounded, and winced. He had figured out, after making a newspark cry with a _perfectly innocent and joyous_ giggle, that his self-presentation needed a little work.

_ 'I have time for an appointment in my office tomorrow,'  _ Optimus replied.  _ 'Would you like me to send you the details?' _

_ 'That would be agreeable.' _

_ 'I am glad,'  _ Optimus said.  _ 'Thank you for considering this position, Starscream. I believe you could accomplish much good, if you so desired.' _

With that odd, slightly condescending statement, the Prime hung up. A moment later, Starscream received a ping with the details of his appointment.

Steve leaned against the armrest, picking at his claws. 

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I believe the Prime has offered me a job," Starscream muttered. Steve's visor brightened, and his field flared with happy surprise.

"That's _wonderful!_" He exclaimed. Starscream stared at ceiling, feeling a strange sense of trepidation curling in his tanks.

"Yes," he replied. "I suppose it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Brenda, they just want to share their passions. Unfortunately, Starscream is Severely Allergic to disgusting squishy business.
> 
> If you liked this/want me to continue, don’t forget to leave comments or kudos! Thanks so much for reading. :)


End file.
